A Certain ESP Railgun!
by Serperior22
Summary: After accidentally landing in Tokiwadai Middle School, due to a paperwork mixup, Kotoura-san begins to discover all new types of Espers, good and bad. But, can she actually survive the silly antics of her newfound friends? Find out in A Certain ESP Railgun!
1. Ch 1- Academy City

***Disclaimer; I do not own "A Certain Scientific Railgun" and/or "Kotoura-san". All rights reserved to their respective owners. Haruka Kotoura has finally arrived at Academy City, a city housing many different schools, and is ready to take on the first day at Tokiwadai Middle School. She just has a small problem...***

* * *

"What do you mean 'attend Middle School'? I'm in high school!" Kotoura-san exclaimed, trying to keep her temper in check. It was one thing for the Esper's previous school to lose her paperwork during her transfer, it was another for them to get lost. Heck, she hated to think it, but she'd rather hear that Daichi Muroto, her old friend from the ESP Research Club, was being sent back to middle school, only because he could actually pull off the part. Sadly, this wasn't the case, as the man in charge of the Academy she was going to be attending was apologizing for the mix-up. Until he could fix the issue, he had told her, Kotoura-san would have to attend middle school until they retrieve the correct paperwork.

"Look, miss Kotoura." The Dean, Mr. Mazer said, concern on his face. "Until we can correct the problem we are facing, i'm afraid you'll have to attend Tokiwadai Middle. Thankfully, this is a very prestigious all girl school, so you'll make lots of friends." ' _I really hope I'm helping here_.' Kotoura-san heard the Dean think. ' _I really hate to see this girl go through a rough patch such as this in her youth_ '.

' _If only he knew_.' Kotoura-san thought to herself, sighing slightly. "Okay." She considered. "How long will it be until i can get my paperwork?"

"Between now and later?" The Dean paused, thinking thoroughly. "I'd say give one to three weeks, tops."

Kotoura-san smiled to herself. At least, there was that. "Thank you, sir." Kotoura-san bowed. "Let me know as soon as possible, if it's not too much trouble, when you receive my papers."

"Of course." Dean Mazer said, visibly sighing. It was obvious to the mind reader that the man was tired, and had a long day. So, after receiving the instructions on how to get to the school, and who to ask to speak to, she began to make her exit.

"Have a nice day, sir!" She called, as she exited the office.

* * *

The wind being swept through Academy City was generous today, as a certain girl with short, brown hair made her way across a busy intersection, keeping her eye out for anything suspicious. Looking at her phone, she found the time to be the mid-afternoo. This girl was on a mission, though: a young male in his teens was seen stalking young girls.

Although, this one was different. Instead of hurting them in any way, he would follow them for awhile, and run off before they could confront him. He was described as tall, a little handsome, and with short, black hair. But, that was it. The only person that the Railgun could think of was that idiot that she'd seen running around Academy City, but he was nowhere near fitting that description. As Misaka Mikoto continued to think of any possible person of interest that fit that description, she noticed what seemed to be a young girl with colorful hair.

She seemed lost, as she was struggling a bit to read a map. But, what had caught the Railgun's attention was the shady figure following the unsuspecting girl closely. This was him? While he did seem to fit the description, he didn't seem at all stalker-ish. To top all of that, he was fastly approaching her with a smile on his- oh. Well, his smile didn't exactly come across as friendly. More like, the same smile she'd seen on creeps and predators. ' _Right_.' Misaka thought, blandly. ' _These kind of people bug me so much_.' Walking forward, she began to charge her electricity.

* * *

Kotoura-san was lost, she hated to admit. She had followed the instructions exactly on the map, yet she couldn't find the right street, due to all the confusion of the hustle and bustle around her. To top it all off, she kept trying to shake this sense of a nearby presence that kept thinking rather lewd thoughts of her. Only one person could think those thoughts of her, but he was back in Japan, studying in school with her other friends. ' _Manaba-kun couldn't be here_.' She thought to herself. ' _But_ , _if he is, then he probably just misses me_.'

And that's when things escalated. Little did the Esper know, someone was gaining on her _fast_. Thankfully, a surge of electricity and a manly-girlish scream later, and she turned around to find a young boy on the ground, electricity surrounding his body. Standing on top of him with one foot, was a young girl, that seemed to be around her age.

"You okay?" The girl standing on top of the boy asked, keeping her eye on the boy beneath her sneaker.

"What?" Was all Kotoura-san could ask at that moment. "What's going on?"

"This young man was stalking you," the girl explained. "And, had almost grabbed you. Thankfully _I_ , Misaka Mikoto of Judgement, stepped in on time to save you. Now," She said, lowering her body to interrogate her suspect. "Who are you, and why were you following this young girl?!"

"M-my name is," The boy stuttered, still feeling electricity surge through his body. Really, it felt like he got slapped by a Transformer, and not the Hasbro kind. "Yoshihisa M-Manaba. I w-was just trying to speak to my girlfriend...!"

"M-Manaba-kun?!" Kotoura-san finally said, gasping as she finally registered her boyfriend had just got beat up by a perfect stranger. Running up to his side, she checked to see if he was okay. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'll live." Manaba-kun said, giving the Esper a weak thumbs-up.

"Hey!" Kotoura-san practically scolded the girl. "Who do you think you are, zapping others like that?"

"ME?!" The brunette stated, taken aback by the turn of events. "He was stalking you! What else is a member of Judgement supposed to do? Wait until he kidnaps you, and you go missing or something?"

"What do you mean by 'stalking'?" Now, it was Kotoura-san's turn to be confused, looking to her boyfriend. "What did you do, Manaba-kun?"

"Well..." Manaba-kun hesitated. "After I had heard you were transferred, and will be attending an Academy here, I thought to myself, 'why not tag along and keep an eye on her?', you know? I've been looking for you ever since this morning."

"What about all those girls you were stalking, hmm?" Misaka said. "My department had gotten word that a boy matching your description was last seen stalking young girls. The only connection they had was their hair color similar to hers." She said, pointing to Kotoura-san.

"Seriously, Manaba-kun?" Kotoura-san said, standing upright. "Honestly. Look," Kotoura-San sighed, covering one hand over face in mild embarrassment. "I'm really sorry if my boyfriend caused you any trouble miss Mikoto. He's always been wierd ever since the day we met."

"B-boyfriend?!" Misaka said, flustered. "W-well, tell him to be careful doing stuff like that next time. Otherwise, i won't go easy on him." As she said this, a string of electricity danced around her forehead, catching Kotoura-san's attention.

"You're an Esper, too?" Kotoura-San asked, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to be attending a school this year, temporarily, called Tokiwadai Middle School. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Actually, yes." Misaka said, a grin appearing on her face. "I'm actually attending there, myself."

"Really?" Kotoura-san said, a sign of relief appearing on her face. "Perhaps you can take me there? I'm... a little lost."

"Of course." Misaka said, walking away from the still downed Manaba-kun, and leading Kotoura-san to the school. "By the way, your boyfriend can't come into the building. So he'll have to wait inside." She cast him a stern look, but he was too dazed to even see it. Still, she felt a _little_ bad for the misunderstanding, and will have to call it in to the department as such.

"Why is that?" Kotoura-san pondered.

"Because, Tokiwadai Middle School is an all-girl's school. As in, no boys allowed."

"Oh." Kotoura-san said, understanding. "Well, he'll be fine. See?" She said, pointing back at the direction they had came. As Misaka looked back, sure enough, that boy had gotten right back up and was now catching up to the pair. "I wouldn't worry, though. Manaba-kun's 100% harmless. He can't even hurt a fly."

"If you say so." Misaka said, shooting the boy a tiny string of electricity as a warning. The boy took notice, and kept his distance.

* * *

Waiting outside, Manaba-kun sat on a nearby bench, waving his girlfriend good luck, as the ESP pair entered the building.

Kotoura-san was indeed amazed at the interior design of the building, as well as the size. It was a large lobby, with a stairwell that split two ways, leading to an upper floor. Upon entering, a small voice called out to them from the nearby reception desk.

"Ah, Misaka!" A young girl called out, approaching the two with a small smile. Kotoura-san first took notice of the array of flowers sitting upon the young girl's hair, almost as if she were a walking garden. The uniform she adorned consisted of a small logo on the right chest, and a skirt to match. There was also a small band on one of the sleeves of her uniform. It seemed to match Misaka's outfit. "I trust your mission went well if you returned?"

"Not really." Misaka said, sighing. "Turns out the 'stalker' was just an idiot, who just so happened to be this young girl's boyfriend. The boyfriend, as he stated, said he was wondering around Academy City, looking for her, specifically. Little did he know, it seemed to other women that he came off as a stalker."

"Ah, i see." The flower girl said, quickly jotting down some notes on her clipboard. "Do you know where he is now? I'd like to ask his side of the story."

"Outside." Misaka said, plainly. Before the flower girl took off, Misaka had just suddenly remembered something important. "Oh, Uiharu!"

"Hai?" The girl, now dubbed Uiharu, asked, turning back to face the Railgun.

"By the way, this girl is a new transfer student, who will be attending our school for a little while. Her name is Haruka Kotoura. Kotoura-san, meet Uiharu Kazari. She's this schools receptionist, and works in Judgement with me."

"It's nice to meet you." Kotoura-san said, bowing.

"Likewise!" Uiharu said, curtsying before walking outside. Confused by the random showing of gratitude, Kotoura-san turned to look at Misaka.

"We do things differently than what you may be used to, don't worry. Let me show you where you'll be staying." Misaka then led Kotoura-san up the right-side stairwell, that then led down a long hallway with a vast amount of doorways, obviously leading to rooms.

"Oh, Misaka? Before I forget." Kotoura-san asked, looking back at a few things on her instruction sheet.

"Hmm?" Misaka asked, looking over her shoulder at Kotoura-san, still walking.

"I was wondering. Who is this 'Housemaster' that I need to speak to? Is she in charge here?" As Kotoura-san looked up at her new friend, she saw Misaka immediately freeze and stiffen. Now, being the new girl, the young Esper couldn't have known of the Housemaster's reputation. But, Kotoura-San picked up on Misaka's thoughts at the moment, getting a mental picture of a rather demonic-looking woman.

And, as Misaka turned, she saw what she had feared since entering the building. "Welp, look at the time, i _really_ must be going- good luck Kotoura-san!" And, with that, Misaka had taken off faster than a Roadrunner from a Coyote.

"What was..." Before Kotoura-san could finish her question, someone had cleared their throat from behind the mind reader. Or, rather, right above her head. Looking up, she immediattely came eye to eye with an older-looking woman. Her glasses giving her a rather dark expression. Taken by surprise, Kotoura-san immediattely backed away from the personal space intruder, and turned to correctly face the woman.

"You must be Haruka Kotoura, yes? The transfer student?"" The woman asked, her tone saying there will be no room for argument.

"Y-yes, mam?" Kotoura asked, more than replied. Honestly, if the reaction from saying 'Housemaster' to Misaka caused the girl to stiffen in fear, then obviously this woman must have had to have done something to build up a fearful reputation.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Housemaster of Tokiwadai Middle School. Shall we head down to my office? We have much to discuss, young lady."


	2. Ch 2- Initiation

***Disclaimer; I do not own "Kotoura-san" and/or "A Certain Scientific Railgun". All rights reserved to their respective owners. After being acquainted with Misaka, Kotoura-san is now meeting the supposedly scary, monstrous 'Housemaster'.***

* * *

Kotoura-san followed Housemaster to her office, after trying to not be intimidated by her hard stare from before. Upon entering the office, Kotoura-san was actually quite surprised.

It opened into a sort of small, yet cozy lounge, with two sofas, and a rectangular coffee table in the center. Sitting up top the table was small tea set, two cups sat ready for guests. The surrounding space housed a large office desk seated near a window facing out toward the front courtyard. It was a spacious room, Kotoura-san noted, enough for several people.

"Please, miss Kotoura," Housemaster offered, taking a seat on one of the sofas. She then sat a medium-sized file on the table in front of her, Kotoura-san noticing her name in the corner. "Have a seat." Kotoura-san didn't argue, mostly due to how comfortable the office space made her feel. "So, judging by the paperwork given to me before your arrival, i am right to assume you have the ability to read minds, correct?"

"Yes, mam." Kotoura-san said.

"I see." Housemaster said, jotting a few notes down on a notepad, quite dutifully. "Would you like to elaborate?"

"Yes, mam." Kotoura-san said, straightening up. "While i can _read_ minds, i can also tap further and _see_ what they are thinking, getting images, if you will. And if i concentrate enough, or if the person has a more open mind, i can access their memories."

"Interesting." Housemaster said, jotting down Kotoura-san's words. ' _This girl is very skilled_.'

"Thank you, mam." Kotoura-san blurted out, immediately covering her mouth in surprise. This did not go unnoticed by Housemaster, as the older woman looked up from her work.

"You're quite welcome, young lady." Housemaster smiled. "Although, you may have to keep that skill of yours in check."

"Of course." Kotoura-san said, looking down for half a second before looking back up, a small smile on her face. "My apologies."

Now, the Housemaster may have a strict reputation, but she knew how many of her girls felt during sad times. Especially, those she deemed as close. "Haruka..." Housemaster said, using the girl's given name and setting her glasses down on the coffee table. "Tell me what i _need_ to know."

"Um..." Now, Kotoura-san was shifting her weight, trying to come up with something. "I..."

"Haruka." Housemaster said, leaning forward. "What happened to you growing up? What were your parents like?" The Housemaster almost gave herself a pat on the back for the reaction she got from the girl sitting across from her. Granted, she didn't want to hit any personal notes with her new temporary student, but Housemaster's curiosity always did get the best of her.

"My... parents..." Kotoura-san said, holding back tears at the memories. "They... weren't exactly... the best. At least, they didn't know. Neither did I, at the time."

"Is that so?" Housemaster did her best to try to sound curious, but the emotion on Kotoura-san's face made it come off as neutral. The worst part was, when Kotoura-san clenched her fists against her skirt, she clammed up. ' _Struck a nerve_. _Way to go, girl_.' "We can stop for now, miss Kotoura." Housemaster said, setting down her clipboard.

"Yes, mam." Kotoura-san said, wiping away the small tears.

"You will be staying with a couple of my girls. Be sure to meet with them outside in the lobby. They go by the names 'Uiharu' and 'Saten'."

"Yes, mam. Thank you very much." Leaving the office with a bow, Housemaster was finally left alone with her thoughts. She couldn't help but wonder at that moment just _who_ this Haruka Katoura was. Housemaster sighed.

"Here's hoping she survives those kids, though."

* * *

"No! Saten-sama! You are not going to do _that_ to her on her first day!" Uiharu argued, the blush evident on the flower girl's face.

The taller, older girl that stood next to Uiharu, identified as Ruiko Saten, simply giggled into her hand. "Oh, come now, Uiharu." She sighed casually. "I'm only joking. Besides, you know i only do that to _you_." Adding a wink, she couldn't hide the much bigger grin on her face when her friend turned away from her sharply.

"J-just please, don't Saten-sama. It's her first day here, and since she'll be staying with us, i want her to feel comfortable, not _violated_."

"Fine by me, Uiharu. By the way, when is this 'Kotoura-san' supposed to get here?"

"Excuse me?" The sudden voice that came out of nowhere startled both girls, causing them to turn around to find it belonging to a young girl with mango-colored hair. She was shorter than Saten, but appeared to be around the same height as Uiharu. The new girl looked to Uiharu first, recognition painting across her face. "Oh, hi, Uiharu. I was told by Housemaster that i was to speak to you about my temporary living quarters. And, you must be Saten-sama. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Haruka Kotoura. But, you can call me Kotoura-san."

Taken a bit aback by the sudden introduction, Saten looked to Uiharu. "You met her already?"

"Hai." Uiharu said, nodding. "I met her the minute she walked into the building with Misaka-san."

"Oh?" Saten-sama said, a mischief little smile playing on her face. "Then allow me to put you through initiation, new girl." Without warning, Saten stepped forward, craning her arms into an upward arc, and aiming towards Kotoura's skirt. However; Kotoura-san acted faster, moving around Saten-sama, and repeating the movement without thinking.

 _ **FLIP!**_

...

...

... "Wow, Saten-sama." Uiharu said, after processing what just happened. "I see pink is your color today."

" _NYAAA_!"

"I'm so sorry! You were thinking it, so i had to act!" Kotoura-san pleaded, her face turning red.

"'T-thinking'?!" Saten-sama parroted. "You read my mind, or something?!"

"Um, actually, Satan-sama..." Uiharu began to say until Kotoura-san spoke up for herself.

"Actually, i can. It's my ability."

Saten-sama blinked, before composing herself. "I see. Well, welcome to Tokiwadai Middle School." Saten-sama said, performing a curtsy for a more formal approach. ' _I'll have to be craftier if I want to tease her_.'

"Thank you, Saten-sama." Kotoura-san accepted with a short bow, ignoring the taller girl's lewd thoughts.

"Well," Uiharu said, breaking the awkwardness. "Shall we take you to our quarters? Your bags are already inside."

"Of course, thank you, Uiharu." Kotoura-san said, following the odd pair. As they proceeded down the hall, Kotoura-san couldn't help but read their thoughts.

Uiharu kept thinking about the activities they could have, such as sleepovers with other students, hanging out on weekends, etc.

Saten-sama, on the other hand... well, let's just say Haruka strayed away from her mind, at least for now.

How lewd, though!

* * *

A few moments later, and the three girls found themselves in front of Uiharu and Saten-sama's door. "Here we are." Uiharu said, as she used her key to unlock the door. Walking in, thoughts of finally getting some R&R entered all three girl's minds, as well as a much needed shower, as it was already well into the late afternoon.

All those thoughts vanished, however, upon noticing the fourth person in the dorm. Said fourth person was already in the dorm, rifling through Kotoura-san's suitcase. "No." The girl said, her pigtails waving behind her like ribbons. "No, that won't work. Ah-ha!" The pig-tailed girl said with glee, raising a pair of panties up into the air. "Jackpot!"

It was then that Uiharu cleared her throat, alerting the intruder to their presence. "Kuroko. What are you doing?"

"Uh..." The intruder, now identified as Kuroko hesitated, unsure of how to explain herself.

"You have an odd fetish." Kotoura-san said, turning the attention to her now. "Honestly, i thought Saten-sama's thoughts were lewd, but this really takes the cake."

"I-It's not a fetish!" Kuroko defended, with gusto. "I... It's just a hobby of mine, is all."

Wanting to break the awkwardness, Kotoura-san decided to not let this one last thing bother her. "Then, may I ask why you were in my luggage?"

Kuroko, who had decided to place everything back to the way it was and act natural, stood up. "Welp, i can see when i'm not needed. So, i'll just let you settle in, new girl- bye!" In an instant, Kuroko had vanished out of thin air, surprising Kotoura-san.

"W-who was that?" Kotoura-san said. "And why was she in my clothes?"

"That," Uiharu said, sighing. "Was Kuroko Shirai. She goes to school here, but she's often a troublemaker. What you just saw was her ability: Teleportation."

"I see." Kotoura-san said, shaking her head in slight annoyance.

"Anyway," Saten-sama said, yawning. "We should probably head to bed, it's getting pretty late."

All three girls unanimously agreed, changing into their pajamas for the night.

' _Tomorrow is a new day_.' Kotoura-san thought to herself, as she slipped into her sleeping bag.

* * *

 _ **ZAP!**_

"Of all the stupid, irresponsible things you could do, Kuroko!"

"Please forgive me Onee-sama!"

 _ **ZAP!**_


	3. Chapter 3- Academy Square

***Disclaimer; I do not own "A Certain Scientific Railgun" and/or "Kotoura-san". All rights reserved to their respective owners. Kotoura's first day at the school didn't go so well, but at least it can't get any worse, right?***

* * *

"Kotoura-san. Time to wake up." Uiharu said, lightly shaking the older girl's shoulder.

"Ngh. Five more minutes, please." Kotura-san whined, moving her sleeping bag to cover her face.

"Alright~." Saten-sama said, shrugging on her school shirt. "Guess we'll just tell Housemaster that-"

"I'm awake!" Kotoura-san practically yelled, hurrying to get ready for her first unofficial day of class. Uiharu couldn't help but giggle at Kotoura-san's rushing. "What time is it?! Are we late for classes?!"

Saten-sama tried to suppress her laughter, but just couldn't. As she let out a torrent of laughter, Kotoura-san looked to her roommate oddly. "K-Kotoura-san!" Saten-sama giggled. "There are no classes! You're fine." As Saten-sama's laughter died down, Uiharu wasted no time in scolding her friend.

Kotoura-san, seeing an opportunity to strike back, smirked as she looked upon the two younger girls. "You know," Kotoura-san said, catching their attention. "If I didn't know any better, the way you two are going at each other, I would assume you two were a couple~."

Saten-sama and Uiharu madly blushed at that statement. Incidentally, when Kotoura-san accidentally read Uiharu's mind, the image of Saten-sama and Uiharu embracing each other in an almost kiss was enough for Kotoura-san to return a blush herself. "Lets... just get ready to go. Yes?"

"H-hai!" Uiharu squeaked.

"S-sure..." Saten-sama said, teetering between being proud of the teasing and embarrassment.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the middle school, one Manabe can be found waiting outside for his girlfriend. As he was waiting, he couldn't help but notice how several of the girls wandering around campus were dressed in their school uniforms, prompting his imagination to once again run wild:

 _"M-Manabe-kun" Kotoura-san said, blushing slightly, and shifting her weight, as she was wearing her middle school uniform. "I hope i didn't keep you waiting too long."_

 _"N-not at all, Kotoura-san." Manabe said, scratching the back of his head lightly. "You look good." This was met with an even deeper blush._

 _"I-I hope you like what you see. Because I'll be wearing this for awhile." Suddenly, to add even more raunchiness to the older boy's fantasy, a light breeze blew past, causing Kotoura-san's short skirt to wave and giving Manabe quite the view._

 _"Kotoura-san." Manabe said, small amount of drool escaping his lips._

 _"M-Manabe-kun~!" Kotoura-san whined suggestively._

"Manabe-kun!" Kotoura-san slapped the top of the boys' head with a paper fan hard enough to make him snap out of it.

"Kotoura-san!" Manabe began, until he looked up. Already, he could picture his fantasy shattering into a million pieces. Kotoura-san was just wearing her ordinary high school uniform she had packed, her skirt going just below the knees. She must've known this, for she gave her boyfriend the smuggest grin. "Why...?"

"I-Is he going to be okay?" Uiharu said, concern etching her face, as she saw the boy appear as though he had received one of Misaka Mikoto's electric blasts.

"I-I'll live." Manabe said, giving a weak thumbs up. "My spirit was shattered for a moment, though."

"Alright, then." Saten-sama said, the collected group giving her their full attention. "Let's start with the patrols."

* * *

Kotoura-san was given the lowdown on her the tasks that she was to accomplish during her stay at the middle school. Her first task was to start patrolling Academy City with Uiharu and Saten-sama. She found out from the pair that they were a part of an elite group called Judgement. Any citizen within Academy City that attempts to or commits any act of crime are to be arrested on sight and put on trial. Furthermore, if the criminal or civilian attempts to evade authority, they must be subdued immediattely for the safety of the people.

The perfect example soon showed its face when the group arrived in Academy Square. Uiharu had just bought a water from the vending machine, when she noticed a man behaving oddly. It wasn't the way he was dressed, it was rather the way he was acting, slumping his shoulders as if attempting to not be seen behind the newspaper he was 'reading'. Catching Saten-sama's attention, Uiharu pointed to the man behind the paper.

Nodding, Saten-sama and Uiharu started to strategically move forward, acting as if they weren't heading towards the suspicious man. When they finally made it to where the man wasn't paying attention, Kotoura-san accidentally read his mind. She nearly jolted out of her seat, running to where the man was all to stop him from performing a single action: The man had a gun and was going to start shooting up the place. "Uiharu, Saten-sama! He has a gun!"

Catching the pairs attention, and accidentally the shooter's as well, Kotoura-san ran towards the man, hoping to stop him in his tracks. Big mistake there.

Acting faster than any of them could blink, the shady man pulled out his hidden gun, grabbed Uiharu's arm, and pointed the gun at her head. "Stop, or the girl's dead!" Gasping from her mistake, Kotoura-san stopped dead in her tracks, and made eye contact with the man. Everyone froze, while civilians ran from the scene, some making frantic phone calls to Judgement. "You got a lot of nerve, girl!" The shooter said, gun still pointed at Uiharu, who began to shed tears. "Too bad for your friend, though. She's rather cute." Pulling Uiharu closer, the man smelled the flower headband atop the thermos girls' head. "Smells pretty, too."

Kotoura-san gasped. She never meant to hurt anyone, just wanted to help. She thought her mind reading could help delude the situation, and possibly stop the two from approaching a mad man, but no. Once again, she felt that her powers were more of a nuisance than a helping hand. "Now, if you'll be so kind to let me leave, I'll just-" **_SMACK_** ** _!_**

The gunman suddenly let go of Uiharu, and nearly dropped his weapon as a fist suddenly collided with his face. "What the hell?!" Standing before the man, ready to fight, was Manabe. "How dare you handle a lady like that!" Manabe all but yelled, surprising the gunman and the girls.

"What the hell is wrong with you, kid?! Don't you know a threat when you see one?! I have a gun, and can kill you in seconds. That goes for all of you, as well. Matter of fact," The gunman then pointed his weapon at another target: Kotoura-san. "I'll start with you!"

 _ **BANG!**_

"Kotoura-San!" everyone yelled, running at the defenseless girl as if either one of them could stop it in time. As Kotoura-san saw life flash before her very eyes, she expected the bullet to strike her. _**ZAP!**_ The feeling never came. When Kotoura-san opened her eyes, the bullet had been cut in half, whizzed past her on both sides, and struck a nearby brick wall.

"Wha-?" Kotoura-san blinked.

"You know." A voice from nearby sounded off, obviously annoyed. "It's rather stupid of you to shoot at my friends, when they clearly can't defend themselves."

"Misaka-chan!" Uiharu said, her tears going away, as she was rather pleased to see backup had arrived. "How did you know what was going on?"

"Koroko over here thought about patrolling together, but obviously she got the wrong idea and called it a date. Before i could zap her, a bunch of civies ran by, yelling about some crazed gunman and a little girl in danger. Naturally, we came running. On time, it seems." Misaka finished, nodding her head to Kotoura-san. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." Kotoura-san said, while being comforted by Saten-sama.

"Now then." Misaka said, moving her focus on the suspect. "Are you aware that shooting at a civilian is punishable by law?" The gunman gulped nervously, sweat running down his hand. "Holding hostage and threatening death against an agent of Judgement? Or, even better, Pedophilia?"

"H-how do you know i did that last one?!" The assailant challenged. "You weren't here when that happ-"

"And, there's the confession. Did you get all of that Koroko?" Misaka said, looking behind the suspect.

Too late to turn around, the man was suddenly thrown off his feet to his side, a series of pins stabbing parts of his clothes into the ground, preventing him from moving. Looking around for his gun, he was surprised to find a girl with twin pigtails holding the 9mm in a plastic baggie. "Got it." The girl said with a smug grin.

"Y-you bastards! You'll pay for that! I-" _**ZAP!**_ " _GAH_!"

"Man, i hate idiots with big mouths." Misaka said, face-palming out of annoyance. "Koroko, how far is ANTI-SKILL?"

"They just got here, actually." Koroko said, casually pointing behind her to a black vehicle labeled 'ANTI-SKILL', as several men in armor and a woman in a swat uniform filed out.

"Good. Kotoura-san?" Misaka turned to the esper.

"Y-yes, Misaka?" Kotoura-san asked, still recovering from her mild shock.

"We'll need you to speak to ANTI-SKILL officials about the incident. Uiharu? I need you to recover the security footage of the scene. And, you..." Misaka crouched near the suspect, making sure to make direct eye contact. "You're going away for a while."

After the criminal was placed in the truck, and the weapon confiscated, Kotoura-san couldn't help but ask Uiharu something that's been on her mind since witnessing Misaka in action. "Uiharu?"

"Yes?" Uiharu asked, closing her laptop.

"Misaka's ability. What is it _exactly_?"

"Oh. She has an ability called 'Railgun'."

"Railgun...?"

"Ah. Perhaps a demonstration is in order, then? After speaking to ANTI-SKILL, of course?"

Kotoura-san nodded, accepting the offer. However, she sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4- Railguns and Keeping Secrets

***Disclaimer; I do not own "A Certain Scientific Railgun" and/or "Kotoura-san". All rights reserved to their respective owners. Kotoura-san had gotten herself a glimpse of just who this 'Railgun' person is. Now, back at the Academy, she'll finally see just what type of person Misaka Mikoto is.***

* * *

 **"WHAPOOOOMMM!"** Kotoura continued to stand in absolute awe, as she watched from the nearby stands another fountain of water surge up through the air from the pool in front of her. She then turned her attention to the person responsible for this, that being none other Misaka Mikoto. Misaka was also an esper, like Kotoura, besides the fact that her specialty was being able to conduct high levels of electricity, stimulated from her mind. "That's incredible!" Kotoura said, mouth still open in awe.

After returning to the school, Uiharu had approached Misaka with a request to not only check in on her Esper level, but to also showcase her ability to Kotoura.

"Indeed." Uiharu agreed, as she monitored charts and numbers on her laptop. "According to my current readings, the energy Misaka just put into that blast was well over her original amount from last week." As Uiharu said this, she pulled up a chart similar to the one she was currently reading, only this one had different results. "If I had to take a guess, I'd say Misaka's been getting stronger by now. Surely, living up to her level 5 status."

Meanwhile, Misaka, herself, apparently had just finished her exercise, as she approached the group sporting her usual school's swim uniform. As she was about to reach for her towel, Kuroko teleported seemingly out of nowhere, and snatched the fabric, hungry greed evident on the pigtail girl's face. "Misaka!" Koroko practically shouted. "Allow me to dry your slim, beautiful, we-" _**BAM!**_ Koroko laid flat on the ground within a matter of seconds in a pile of ash and smoke. "Oneesan... why?"

"Apologies for that," Misaka paused to pluck her towel from Koroko's hand, "unnecessary interruption. How was that, Uiharu?" The girl in question simply turned her laptop around to face the conductor, showing the old and new charts. "Not bad. That'll be good for today, then. I'm heading back to the dorm for tonight. Koroko?"

"Right behind you, Oneesan!" The teleporter cheered, appearing just fine. Standing next to Misaka, Koroko grabbed her friend's shoulder, and teleported them both back to the dorms.

"Well, now that that's done, i think we should turn in for the night, yes?" Uiharu said, stretching tired bones.

"Sounds good." Kotoura agreed. "Today sure was crazy, what with that whole crazed shooter." It was then that Kotoura paused in getting up, as she looked over at the flower-haired girl. "Wait. You seem surprisingly calm after everything that happened today. Are you...?"

Uiharu took a moment to process Kotoura's question for a moment, which wasn't missed by the mind reader, herself. As Kotoura read every thought, she winced as she was met by images of taking a taser to the stomach, broken legs, and other dangerous things that had apparently occurred in the younger girl's life. "To be honest, i was a bit shaken up after what that man did, but..." Uiharu looked up at Kotoura, sporting a strong smile on her face. "I've faced worse."

All Kotoura could do was respond with a quiet nod of her head, and a bit of newfound respect towards the girl. "Let's go back to the dorms, then." As the group got up, and made their way inside, they were faced with one more dilemma. "Oh, Manabe...?"

"Yeah?" Manabe, who had stayed quiet the whole time, looked at his girlfriend with slight curiosity.

"Um... we're heading back to the dorms, so..." Saten added, hoping he would get the message. There was another awkward silence, as the four friends stood just outside the dormitory building.

Suddenly, Uiharu spoke up, when she had remembered something. "Actually, Manabe can stay with us, Kotoura." This obviously took the couple by surprise, as Manabe took the words south, and Kotoura smacked him with a paper fan. "W-wait. What I mean is, Manabe can stay in the building as long as he doesn't do anything stupid."

"O-oh." Kotoura sighed in relief. The last thing she wanted to be dealing with was having to spend time with her boyfriend behind bars for accusations of fraternization. "That's okay, then."

"Right. So, Kotoura, you go ahead with Saten and head to our shared dorm room, while I escort Manabe to where he'll be staying, in the meantime." As Uiharu guided Manabe across the lobby, Kotoura was led upstairs by Saten.

It only took a moment until they were finally just outside the dorm room, before Kotoura was stopped by a rough hand to the shoulder. "Kotoura, wait." Saten said, her voice dripping with obvious concern.

Kotoura did as was told, waiting with bated breath. Was there something wrong? Did they not feel comfortable having a boy in the same building as them?

With a deep breath, Saten continued. "Please, don't ever ask Uiharu questions like that ever again."

So, that was it. Kotoura pressed further, careful not to let her voice express her already knowing side. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no." Saten reassured. "It's not you, really. It's just that Uiharu likes to act tougher than she is. But..."

Thoughts of moments of pure depression, a hospital bed, a strange device. They all flooded Kotoura's mind as she was fed this new information. She thought of those as awful memories, until a new one emerged. Seeing Saten in a coma, Uiharu brought to tears, feeling the pain of others around her.

"Please." Saten begged. "Don't let her know I told you this. I promised her to never recount those days, but whenever she's in danger, I-"

"It's okay, Saten." Kotoura said, grabbing hold the girl's hands. "I know how you feel. I was also in some pretty harmful situations at some point in my life. But," Kotoura wiped some tears off the younger's face. "The past is the past, and what's done is done."

Saten smiled as Kotoura said this. "Thank you."

"Kotoura, Saten. What's wrong?" Uiharu said, as she approached the pair. It was clear to the flower girl that something had happened, if Satens bloodshot eyes were any indication.

"N-nothing, Uiharu." Saten reassured her. "We just needed to clear the air between us, is all. Let's turn in for the night, okay." With the shared agreement between the group, they all made their way into the dorm room, and-

"Polka dot panties?! So cute!"

"Koroko!"


End file.
